1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gradient nanotopography and, more specifically, to a system and method for continuously increasing mammalian cell attachment and cell confinement on a single surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recent attempts to replicate the natural development of mammalian cells in a laboratory involve experimenting with the effects of changes in the topography of the surrounding environment. For example, nanotopographic changes in the in the surfaces of a cell's surroundings can profoundly change the way that the cells propagate. The study of the effects of natural nanotopographic surfaces typically involves the creation of artificial structures using compounds that are easily adapted for forming different nanotopographic structures. These compounds are not, however, necessarily well adapted for accepting and propagating cellular materials. Accordingly, there is a need for the creation of improved structures for the study and development of mammalian cells on surfaces of varying nanotopographic design.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system and method for improving cell attachment to surfaces.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system and method for improving cell confinement to surfaces.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system and method for screening functional peptides for axonal guidance for nerve regeneration.
It is also an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system and method for fabricating a biodegradable gel possessing a protein gradient to assist regenerating injured nerves.
It is also an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system and method for presenting a gradient in the chemical properties of the surface materials on a single surface.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.